darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Chromia Reports In
8/9/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Prowl Chromia (War Room, Iacon) --- Chromia is still covered in grease, black up to the elbows and smeared anywhere in between her faceplates and thighs. The three data drives she holds in her hand are almost just as filthy, and she's clutching them like valuable energon. "Prowl...I gotcha'...drives...in my hand." She's out of breath from driving down the battered roadways at full speed to back to the Command Level Roadway. Prowl looks at her with a frown, motioning to one of the nearby chairs. "Sit." He all but orders. The mess will be easy enough to clean up later on- he's more concerned with Chromia herself at the moment. "You retrieved the data drives successfully?" He pauses, frown deepening. "Are you injured?" Chromia puts her head between her legs to try and cycle in some new air into her vents, the hand with the drives extended to Prowl. "Aw, so ya' do care. I'm touched," she replies sarcastically--or at least as sarcastically as she can so out of breath. "I'm fine. Got out just as backup arrived. 'Cons found us. They must have come back ta' root out what Starscream missed." "My concern must be utterly shocking." Prowl responds dryly, accepting the drives and subspacing them carefully. He'll deal with them in a minute. "The Decepticon action is not unexpected, though I believed we would have a short time more before they would do so. I apologize for the miscalculation." "And ya' didn't think ta' warn us?" Chromia snarled, lifting her head and leveling the mech with an icy glare. "Shark an' I were caught in a compromisin' position, not ta' mention unawares! I think we deserve more than just an apology, Prowl." Prowl draws his optic ridges down, expression shifting to something far more controlled. "You were armed and duly informed to remain on alert." He responds calmly, "I fail to understand how, bar sending more troops and undoubtedly drawing unwanted attention, I could have prepared you better." Chromia frowns. "You do realize it took two of us ta' get these drives and analyze 'em, right? Not ta' mention we were up against four 'Cons. Ya' could have at least given us a more detailed heads up." She glares at the space above Prowl. "'Ya gonna' tell me what's on those drives Shark and I worked so hard ta' get or are ya' gonna' keep 'em a secret? Had I known ya' were gonna' interrogate me, I would have decrypted 'em on the way back here." "Any larger a group would have increased the risk of detection. I sent the two Autobots I believed most capable of handling the situation." Prowl responds, voice carefully neutral. "You do not currently have clearance for access to these drives. However, once Red Alert and myself have reviewed them, I will do my best to allow you to see them for yourself." Chromia puffs up slightly at the response, just a bit, before deflating. "I could have hacked 'em, anyways." Prowl's expression softens just slightly at that. "I have no doubt, Chromia. You were sent because should the drives themselves be unrecoverable, I required someone able to retrieve the data." He reasons smoothly, glad the femme appears to be calming. "It is not an issue of trust, Chromia, simply of caution. I would not have sent you if I did not trust you with what these drives contain." Chromia is, for once, completely speechless. She's not quite sure what to say to that, particularly with it coming from Prowl's mouth. Instead, she opts for something more intelligent. "Uh..." "You have done nothing to earn my ire that others have not done to a greater extent." Prowl says, amusement slipping into his tone at her reaction. "At most, you have proven yourself difficult to handle. This does not make you untrustworthy, as far as I am concerned." Chromia visibly perks at this, standing straighter in her chair. Who knew Prowl was likable? "Huh. Well then. And here I had heard horror stories about ya'. You're not so bad after all." She rises to stand before pausing. "Is there anythin' else we need ta' discuss?" Prowl looks amused for a moment before smoothing it over. "Despite the rumors, I am not unreasonable. Nor do I eat younglings, though I am slightly more confused as to how that particular rumor started." He responds, tilting his helm forward slightly. "You are free to go. I cannot imagine that filth is particularly pleasant." Chromia actually /smiles/ and salutes her new supervisor. "Yes, Sir!" Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Chromia's LogsCategory:Prowl's Logs